Slowly Island!
by Kana sama
Summary: Notre équipage préféré vogue sur les eaux du Nouveau Monde, et se prépare à vivre une aventure mêlant action, humour, et un soupçon de romance sur une île étonnante avec des habitants tout aussi incroyables!


* * *

La brise marine caressait délicatement les voiles du Sunny tandis qu'un soleil magnifique illuminait l'horizon. C'était une journée parfaite pour naviguer sur la Mer du Nouveau Monde, cette même mer réputée si dangereuse et sur laquelle de nombreux aventuriers imprudents auraient perdu la vie...

Chaque membre de l'équipage du Chapeau de paille vaquait tranquillement à ses occupations et profitait de ces temps d'accalmie.

- Saaaaaaaanjiiiiiiiiiiiiii !! J'ai faim, hurla le capitaine Luffy, faisant mine de se tordre de douleur alors qu'il se trouvait sur la proue du bateau, plus particulièrement sur la tête du Sunny, son nouveau trône.

- Haaaaa, c'est pas croyable, tu viens à peine de prendre ton petit-déjeuner il y a à peine deux heures.........d'ailleurs je me demande pourquoi on dit « petit » dans ton cas vu ce que tu engloutis...

Sanji, soupira, désespéré de devoir retourner en cuisine alors qu'il se donnait corps et âme à son activité favorite : étaler de la crème solaire sur le dos de sa Nami d'amour, il se releva tout de même mais râla :

- Ok, je vais voir ce que je peux te préparer Luffy, alors RESTE CALME !!

- Ouais!! de la viande Sanji !! s'écria Luffy imaginant déjà les plats qu'il se mettrait sous la dent. J'ai tellement hâte de voir une île, quand même, j'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes....

- C'est vrai que ce serait bien de poser pied à terre, pensa Nami, ça fait déjà une semaine qu'on navigue, et pas une île à l'horizon...mais, avec un temps pareil, ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça.

- Hmm, c'est vrai, la dernière fois qu'on a connu autant de soleil, c'était à Alabasta, songea Usopp, mais je me demande quand on va trouver une île....qu'indique le Log-Pose Nami ?

- Attends, laisse moi vérifier une seconde, répondit la navigatrice s'asseyant sur son transat.

Nami se mit à observer le Log à son poignet, tout en jetant un œil à l'horizon et au vent qui poussait les voiles, elle soupira et reprit.

- A en juger par le Log-Pose, nous sommes sur la bonne voie, il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus, de plus, les vents sont favorables et le champ magnétique indique une île droit devant nous, elle doit simplement être très éloignée de notre dernière escale. Il faudrait que je puisse déterminer dans combien de temps nous l'atteindrons....ça va bientôt devenir urgent...s'inquiéta finalement Nami, alors qu'elle ne s'en plaignait pas, il y a encore quelques minutes.

- QUOIIII ?!!! paniqua Chopper, pourquoi tu dis « urgent », que se passera-t-il si on ne trouve pas vite cette île, questionna le médecin effrayé, en se retournant vers Robin.

- Oh, et bien...réfléchit la jeune femme, je dirais que si nous n'accostons pas dans deux jours, nous n'aurons plus assez de nourriture, malgré que l'on puisse pêcher, c'est vrai mais qui sait ce qui pourrait se passer si nous venions à nous perdre en mer...sourit Robin qui se voulait sans doute rassurante.

- Tu es terrifiante, dirent-ils tous en chœur, sauf Chopper occupé à hurler son désarroi, Luffy qui ricanait en pensant que ça pourrait être synonyme d'une nouvelle aventure, et enfin Brooke qui, lui aussi s'amusait en déclarant : « De toute façon, je ne peux pas mourir puisque je suis déjà mort, Yohohohoho ! »

- Brooke, bien sûr que tu peux mourir, ton fruit du démon t'a permis la résurrection une fois mais il ne te sauvera pas une deuxième...., lança Zoro sirotant une bouteille de rhum et plombant l'ambiance par la même.

- AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH, AU SECOURS, ON VA TOUS MOURIR, AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH, PITIE JE SUIS TROP BEAU POUR FINIR ICI, J'AI ENCORE DES CHOSES A FAIRE, hurla Usopp, accompagné désormais de Chopper et de Brooke qui couraient dans tous les sens, tandis que le capitaine riait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et tentait vaguement de les rassurer.

- Les amis, calmez-vous.....

- Mauvaise nouvelle Luffy, interrompit Sanji qui sortait de la cuisine les bras chargés de plats, désolé mais il n'y a plus de viande, tu devras te contenter de ces quelques fruits et légumes que j'ai préparé en tartes.....

- AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH, PLUS DE VIANDE, JE VAIS MOURIR, AU SECOURS !!!! cria Luffy rejoignant les trois compères sous le regard intrigué de Sanji qui n'avait pas assisté à la conversation précédente.

Toutefois, les hurlements des quatre abrutis commençaient sérieusement à agacer la navigatrice, et le cuistot qui serraient le poing, et bien entendu, ce qui devait arriver, arriva...

- LA FEEEEEEEEERME !!! firent Sanji et Nami, après avoir assommé comme il se doit les troubles fêtes qui gisaient désormais sur le pont, le crâne fumant...

- J'espère que vous êtes calmés maintenant, qu'est-ce qui vous prend enfin ?continua Nami en les regardant se relever et se gratter le haut du crâne.

- Mais, Nami, qu'est ce qui se passera si on n'atteint pas cette île ? Je veux pas mourir, pleurnicha Chopper dans les bras de Luffy qui se servait du pauvre renne comme mouchoir...

- Personne ne va mourir, intervint Franky, faîtes un peu confiance au Sunny, il reste encore assez de Cola pour se propulser en cas de souci, et les vents sont favorables comme l'a dit Nee-chan tout à l'heure.

- ....Snif, snif....Beuuuuuuuuh, Franky, tu es vraiment le meilleur ! Beuuuuuuuuuuhhh....

- Arrêtez les mecs, snif, vous allez me faire pleurer, sanglota le cyborg, enlaçant ses amis dans ses grands bras et sortant sa guitare rose pour entonner sa célèbre chanson (connue de lui-même : "Amitié contre vents et marées").

Nami soupira, fatiguée par tant de bêtise.

- Le point positif avec un tel climat, c'est qu'il n'y a rien de bizarre qui risque de nous tomber dessus, se réjouit la jolie rouquine en s'étirant.

Elle allait enfin pouvoir se rasseoir tandis que Sanji se rapprocha pour lui proposer une des tartes aux fruits qu'il avait servi à Luffy quelques minutes plus tôt, et que le capitaine était en train, en ce moment-même d'engouffrer à une vitesse rarement constatée...sous les yeux inquiets de ses camarades de pleurs qui essayaient de lui extirper quelques morceaux de la bouche...

- Quel spectacle consternant, soupira la navigatrice.

- Tu as tellement raison, Nami-swan, au moins, ici tu es tranquille avec moi, se réjouit Sanji, ici il ne peut rien nous arriver...

Alors qu'il servait les tasses de cafés à ses nymphes, le chef cuisinier, fut interrompu par une voix des plus horribles (selon lui), et une soudaine ombre qui cachait le soleil éclatant.

- VAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEE !!!!! hurla Zoro qui avait regagné la vigie.

- QUOIII ??? Vague ????Mais t'es sûr que t'as pas trop bu, Zo..........ro.......AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH, C'EST QUOI CETTE ENORME TRUC VENU DE NULLE PART !!!!!!!!!

Nami, hurlait alors qu'elle assistait à la plus grosse vague qu'elle ait jamais vue, pendant que le capitaine et ses comparses qui pleurnichaient, puis se battaient pour un morceau de viennoiserie, retenaient leurs souffles, les yeux exorbités et la mâchoire décrochée.

- Accrochez-vous, cria Zoro, elle doit mesurer au moins 30 mètres de haut !

- 30 METRES ??!!! hurlèrent-ils tous sauf Luffy qui commençait à trouver tout cela amusant et se demandait s'ils arriveraient à survivre à un tel choc.

- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

La vague vertigineuse ne s'abattit bizarrement pas sur le Sunny, mais le poussa à une vitesse ahurissante pendant que notre équipage était en train d'y laisser ses cordes vocales.

Après quelques minutes de montagnes russes, le calme était revenu, la brise douce soufflait à nouveau et gonflait les voiles du bateau.

L'équipage, à bout de souffle, n'avait jamais connu de pareille frayeur......en fait, si.....tout le temps, mais bon, ça faisait longtemps alors ils avaient perdu l'habitude, sauf Luffy toujours mort de rire, mais cette fois, sur le dos...comme tous les autres d'ailleurs qui avaient fini projetés sur le pont avec la violence de la vague.

- Tout le monde va bien, Nami-san, Robin-chan ?

- Oui, ca va, merci Sanji-kun, répondit Nami relevée par le cuisinier gentleman. C'est à n'y rien comprendre, une vague immense alors qu'il n'y avait pratiquement pas de vent ? C'est insensé, je ne me ferais jamais à cette Mer....

- C'est vrai que c'est étrange, répondit Robin, également secourue par Sanji, mais qu'est ce qui ne l'est pas ici ? sourit-elle.

- Aaaaah, Robin-chwan, tu es tellement magnifique quand tu souris ! Je peux mourir heureux, soupira Sanji.

- Alors dépêches toi de crever vite fait, lâcha Zoro, en réajustant ses katanas, tombés pendant le raz de marée.

- Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire, Marimo ?

- Hmmmm ? Quoi, un problème, tu veux te battre, lover à deux balles ?

Les deux frères ennemis s'apprêtaient à se livrer un énième combat quand la voix enjouée du capitaine retentit :

- UNE ILE !!! Youhou, hurlait de joie Luffy, je me demande bien quelle nouvelle aventure nous y attends !! J'espère qu'il y aura un restaurant, je meurs de faim !

* * *

**_J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, je suis en train d'écrire la suite alors si vous avez des suggestions, ne vous gênez surtout pas ! A bientôt !_**


End file.
